Les Jardins de la Lune
Les Jardins de la Lune est le premier tome du Livre des Martyrs (Malazan Book of the Fallen en VO), une fantasy de style épique écrite par Steven Erikson. La première version du texte date de 1991. Elle fut remaniée de nombreuses fois avant d'être publiée pour la première fois par Bantam Books le 1er avril 1999https://www.facebook.com/steveneriksonofficial/posts/933606976791603 en Grande Bretagne et au Canada. En 2000, le livre est nominé pour le World Fantasy Award comme meilleur roman de fantasy de l'année.http://www.worldfantasy.org/awards/nominees/ En 2001, Buchet Chastel sort la première traduction française intitulant la série : Le Livre Malazéen des glorieux défunts, ''mais abandonne la traduction du cycle par la suite. Tor Books publie en 2004 le roman aux États-Unis, permettant à la série d'accroître sa notoriété. En 2007, Calmann-Levy reprend le flambeau et publie à son tour le roman. À nouveau, la série est abandonnée. Il faut attendre le 18 mai 2018 pour que les Éditions LEHA sous l'impulsion de deux fans, Nicolas Merrien et Emmanuel De La Chastellière, reprennent la publication en français, modifiant le nom de la série pour ''Le Livre des Martyrs. Comme tous les livres de la série créée par Erikson, Les Jardins de La lune possède plusieurs trames narratives reliées les unes aux autres, parfois de manière complexe. Au premier plan de l'histoire, nous avons un groupe de personnages aux origines diverses habitant la ville de Darujhistan, au bord du lac Azur, sur le continent de Genabackis, qui essayent de résoudre leurs propres problèmes alors que l'Empire Malazéen frappe à leur porte. La politique expansionniste malazéenne a conduit les soldats de l'Empire sur bien des continents, et avec l'aide de ses alliées Moranths, ils ne leur restent plus, pour pouvoir soumettre celui-ci, qu'à conquérir les deux dernières cités libres de Genabackis : Pale et Darujhistan. Finalement Pale va tomber dans un déluge de sorcellerie, terminant ainsi le siège de la ville, mais coûtant à l'empire plusieurs de ses meilleurs éléments. Les Malazéens se tournent à présent vers Darujhistan qui semble plus difficile que jamais à conquérir. Pendant ce temps, une lutte de pouvoir au plus haut niveau couve alors que l'Impératrice Laseen tente de consolider son règne, et que les Dieux et les Ascendants préparent leurs propres machinations. Le livre présente de nombreux personnages. Les personnages malazéens principaux sont Ganoes Paran, un jeune noble devenu officier dans l'armée; Mésangeai et ses soldats d'élites Les Brûleurs de Ponts; Loquevoile, une Magicienne de Cadre et adepte du Jeu des Dragons; et l'Adjointe Lorn, l'agent personnel de l'Impératrice Laseen. À l'opposé des malazéens, on trouve les habitants de la ville de Darujhistan : Kruppe, Crockus, Rallick Nom et les habitués de la taverne du Phénix ainsi que Barruck, le Grand Alchimiste, et le reste de la Cabale T'orrud. Annomander Rake dans sa légendaire forteresse volante Sangdelune, Ombretrône le potentiel nouveau maître de la Garenne de l'Ombre et Oponn les jumeaux Fous du Hasard sont les Ascendants présents dans ce livre, menant chacun leurs propres desseins. Résumé de l'éditeur Dans un monde qui a vu naître et disparaître d’innombrables races et civilisations, l’empire malazéen étend implacablement sa domination, soumettant des continents entiers les uns après les autres, grâce à la discipline de ses armées et la supériorité de ses mages de guerre. Mais la loyauté de ses soldats, abandonnés et trahis par leur impératrice, est mise à rude épreuve. Perdus, abandonnés et déchus, les fidèles de l’empire vont devoir tenter de survivre, entre sacrifices et dangers mortels. Un complot bien plus vaste se joue en toile de fond. D’anciennes forces terrées dans l’ombre semblent se réveiller, prêtes à tout pour regagner leur splendeur passée. Regroupés sous la coupe du jeu des dragons, dieux et ascendants, sorciers et chamans, Eleints et changeurs de formes, tirent les ficelles d’un drame qui, transcendant les conflits des simples mortels, se joue à l’échelle du temps lui-même. Avec un enjeu de taille : la suprématie totale. Avant-Propos Dédicace Ce roman est dédié à I. C. Esslemont. Des mondes à conquérir, des mondes à partager. Remerciements Aucun roman ne s'écrit seul. L'auteur tient à remercier les personnes suivantes pour leur soutien au fil des ans: Clare Thomas, Bowen, Mark Paxton-MacRae, David Keck, Courtney, Ryan, Chris and Rick, Mireille Theriacelt, Dennis Valdron, Keith Addison, Susan, David et Harriet, Clare et David Thomas Jr, Chris Rodell, Patrick Carroll, Kate Peach, Peter Knowlson, Rune, Kent et Val et les enfants, mon infatigable agent Patrick Walsh, et Simon Taylor, un éditeur formidable. Cartes à venir. 'Editions' montrer les autres langues disponibles 'Introduction' Maintenant que les cendres ont refroidi, nous ouvrons cet ancien volume. Ses pages huileuses racontent les récits des Martyrs Malazéens, un empire en lambeaux, des mots sans chaleur. Le feu s'est éteint. Sa lumière et ses étincelles ne sont plus que souvenirs au fond des regards mourants. Quelle est la tournure de mon esprit, la couleur de mes pensées, à l'heure où j'ouvre ce Livre des Martyrs pour respirer le parfum de l'histoire? Écoutez donc les paroles portées par ce souffle. Ces récits sont ceux de chacun d'entre nous, encore et encore. Nous sommes de l'histoire vécue de nouveau, c'est tout, sans fin, c'est tout. Les Jardins de la Lune, introduction p19, éditions Leha 'Résumé de l'intrigue' ::Le prochain résumé contient des spoilers Nous proposerons très prochainement des résumés par chapitre afin d'éviter ce genre de désagréments Prologue Le roman s'ouvre durant la 96e année de l'Empire Malazéen, la dernière année de Règne de l'Empereur Kellanved. Le jeune Ganoes Paran est témoins du sac du quartier de la Souris dans la ville de Malaz depuis les remparts du fort de Moque, ancien lieu de pouvoir de l'Empire, par l'armée impériale qui élimine les sorciers non-enregistrés. Paran est témoin également d'une altercation entre Revêche (qui maintenant s'appelle Laseen) et le commandant de la 3e armée Malazéenne, Mésangeai venu assisté aux opérations depuis les hauteurs. Paran dit qu'il veut devenir un soldat plus tard, contre l'avis de Mésangeai. Pale Sept ans ont passés et Laseen est à présent Impératrice. Deux nouveaux Ascendants sont apparus dans le panthéon – Ammanas (Ombretrône) et Cotillon (La Corde) – après avoir pris le contrôle de la Haute Maison de l'Ombre, et projettent la mort de Laseen. Cotillon prend possession d'une jeune pêcheuse vivant à Ikto Khan dans la province de Tali sur le continent de Quon Tali, qu'il nomme Mes Regrets, et sous ses traits s'engage dans la 2e Armée qui combat sur le continent de Genabackis, dans le but d'atteindre l'Impératrice à long-terme. Ammanas, afin de masquer les traces de sorcellerie de la zone et de détourner l'attention, lâche les Molosses de l'Ombre sur un régiment de cavalerie Malazéen. L'Adjointe Lorn, aide personnelle de l'Impératrice, est dépêchée sur place mais n'est pas dupe et recrute Ganoes Paran, devenu Lieutenant de l'Armée, pour l'aider à retrouver la piste de la jeune pêcheuse disparue. 1163 du Sommeil de Brûle, deux ans plus tard. La 2e armée Malazéenne sous le commandement du Haut point Dujek assiège la ville de Pale, une des deux Cités Libres restantes de Genabackis non-conquise par les Malazéens. Pale résiste toujours grâce à une alliance avec le puissant Anomander Rake , Seigneur de Sangdelune (une forteresse volante), commandant des tistes andii, une race non-humaine, and ses propres alliés, le Prince K'azz d'Avore et sa Garde Pourpre et le puissant Seigneur de Guerre, Caladan Rumin et ses troupes. D'Avore, Rumin et leurs troupes ont été attirés au Nord par les efforts renouvelés de la 5e Armée Malazéenne pour capturer la Fôret du Chien Noir, laissanr Rake vulnérable à une attaque. La décision est prise de lancer l'assaut sur Sangdelune. Durant la bataille, plusieurs Grand Mage de l'empire semble être tués par des sorts alliés. Seul le Grand Mage Tayschrenn et la Mage de Cadre Loquevoile, commandant le Cadre de Mage de la 2e Armée, en réchappe. Sangdelune se retire du champs de bataille et fuit vers le sud. Pale tombe et les Moranths, alliés des Malazéens, créateurs et pourvoyeurs d'explosifs pour l'armée, entame le sac de la ville. Pendant ce temps, à l'insu de Tayschrenn, une unité d'Elite de Sapeur, les Brûleurs de Ponts, avec parmi eux leur commandant dégradé Mésangeai, tente de sauver l'esprit d'un magicien mourrant, Toupet, et réussi à le transférer dans un pantin de bois. Loquevoile, qui les assiste, est d'accord pour les aider à révéler la traîtrise de Tayschrenn. Pendant ce temps, Ganoes Paran traverse l'océan en direction de Genabackis. Cador, Le Maitre de la Griffe, lui rend visite via une Garenne, et lui délivre l'ordre de prendre le commandement des Brûleurs de Ponts. Débarquant à Genabaris, Paran voyage en Quorl (une créature volante utilisée par les Moranths) avec un Moranth Vert jusqu'à Pale. Dujek envoie les Brûleurs de Ponts à Darujhistan, dernière Cité Libre survivante, pour préparer le terrain à l'attaque de la 2e Armée. Le nouveau commandant des Brûleurs de Ponts, fraîchement promu Capitaine pour l'occasion, arrive à Pale mais est immédiatement assassiné par Mes Regrets. Oponn, Dieu du Hasard, intervient et s'arrange pour que Paran survive. Les Brûleurs de Ponts partent pour Darujhistan sans lui. Loquevoile aide Paran à recouvrer ses forces. Durant sa convalescence, Paran fait échouer une attaque d'un Molosse de l'Ombre sur la Mage. Darujhistan Kruppe a un de ses rêves dans lequel il annonce à une assemblée de mendiants que la pièce tourne et qu'elle tombera cette nuit-même. Crokus Jeunemain cambriole la prorpiété D'Arle alors qu'au même moment un membre de la guilde des assassins, Talo Krafar est attaqué par une menace inconnue. Alors que Crokus s'échappe, Talo qui prend le voleur pour son agresseur, lui tire dessus. A ce moment précis, Crokus entend une pièce tomber et se baisse pour la ramasser, ce qui lui sauve la vie. Il est ensuite poursuivi par ceux qui ont attaqué et tué Talo, réuissant à s'échapper encore et encore, avec une chance insolente. Ses poursuivants arrivent à la conclusion qu'un Ascendants est de la partie. Briseur de Cercle, un espion au sevice de L'Anguille assiste à une rencontre entre Turban Orr et le conseiller Feder sous la Barbacane du Despote. Le grand Corbeau, Mégère rend visite à l'alchimiste Baruk à la demande d'Anomander Rake afin d'arranger une rencontre entre eux-deux. Alaors qu'elle est présente, Baruk l'autorise à assister à une entrevue solliciter par le conseiller Orr. Celui-ci veut que Baruk soutienne son intention de proclamer la neutralité de la cité. L'Alchimiste décline la proposition et Turban Orr lui répond qu'avec ou sans la lui, la motion sera voté puisqu'il s'est assuré la majorité au sein du conseil. Afin de venger un ami, Rallick Nom est dissimulé sur les toits attendant de tué Dame Simtal, mais à la dernière minute, influencé par Oponn, Nom tue son amant, le conseiller Lim, à la place, faisant tomber à l'eau les plans d'Orr qui ne possède plus la majorité pour sa motion au sein du conseil. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs membres de la Guilde des Assassins se retrouve attaquer par des ennemis inconnus. La Mission Mésangeai et son escouade arrivent sur la rive nord du Lac Azur. Trouvant la tâche qui leur a été assignée suicidaire, Mésangeai informe les Brûleurs de Ponts qu'ils vont plutôt mettre en oeuvre son propre plan pour infiltrer et faire tomber Darujhistan. Ben le Vif utilisant sa Garenne, rencontre Toupet, qui l'informe des derniers événements à Pale. Après ça, le Vif propose quelque chose à Mésangeai et Kalam qui les secoue tous les deux. Les Brûleurs de Ponts ensuite entreprennent la traversée du lac. Sur la plaine de Rhivie, Toc le Jeune découvre des traces de combat entre les gardes de l'Adjointe Lorn et un groupe de Barghast. Il remonte la piste alors que l'Adjointe et les survivants tentent une dernière résistance sans grands espoirs. Lorn est sauvé par l'arrivée de Onos Outil'an, un T'lan Imass, et Toc, qui finit par la retrouver. L'Adjointe est en colère après l'Imass qui devait la rencontrer plusieurs jours plus tôt. Toc et Lorn chevauchent à deux vers Pale, laissant Onos suivre son propre chemin. Loquevoile et Paran échangent le peu d'information qu'ils possèdent à propos de la situation actuelle, et explique comment Paran est arrivé là. Lorn rencontre Dujek et ils discutent de politique locale ainsi que de la campagne militaire. Lorn a un entretien privé avec Tayschrenn durant lequel elle transmet le mécontentement de l'Impératrice sur la gestion de l'attaque de Sangdelune par ce dernier. Leur discussion révèle que l'Impératrice se débarasse de la vieille garde et que Tayschrenn l'aide en ça. Dujek, pour autant est une des exceptions et n'est pas concerné. Tayschrenn informe Lorn que Oponn pourrait avoir influencé des événements à Darujhistan. Loquevoile suspecte que Paran travaille pour l'Adjointe et qu'il était au courant de sa venue. Lorn est sûr que Loquevoile est la magicienne responsable de la mort de ses parents et au dîner ce soir-là, elle l'interpelle durement. L'ambiance électrique est apaisée par Dujek et Tayschrenn qui rappellent à Lorn qu'elle est l'Adjointe et qu'elle doit laisser derrière elle toutes considérations personnelles. Loquevoile est secoué par l'accusation. Elle retourne à ses quartiers et confronte Paran sur ses liens avec l'Adjointe. Après un échange franc, Paran demande à Loquevoile d'être son amante. Lorn quitte Pale et retrouve Onos Outil'an, qui lui en apprend plus à propos des T'lan Imass. Mégère vole très haut, au-dessus des plaines de Rhivie à la rencontre de Caladin Rumin. Toc arrive à convaincre Paran que la mission de l'Adjointe ne concerne pas uniquement Mes Regrets. Ils décident de rattraper Loquevoile qui est partie pour Darujhistan afin de prévenir Mésangeai. Dû à l'influence du pouvoir ancien de Outil (Onos Outil'an), voyager par Garenne est trop difficile pour Loquevoile. Elle émerge sur la plaine de Rhivie et se retrouve face à Bellurdan qui lui barre la route. Il ne croit pas comme elle que Tayschrenn et l'Adjointe cherche à libérer un Tyran Jaghut. Leur combat se termine en une conflagration qui emporte également les restes de Frissombre. Très loin de là, Outil identifie les Garennes ouvertes par Loquevoile et Bellurdan, y compris Starvald Demelain, la Doyenne des Garennes, la Première. Il ressent également une nouvelle présence. Paran et Toc, plus tard, arrive sur le lieu de l'affrontement et découvre ce qu'il reste de Bellurdan et Loquevoile ; Toc trouve des traces de ce qui semble être un enfant et qui se dirige vers le nord-est. Mégère rapporte à Caladin Rumin dans la forêt du Chien Noir, les événements de la Plaine de Rhivie et de Darujhistan. Les forces de Rumin sont en train de gagner contre l'Empire. Deux jours après la confrontation entre Loquevoile et Bellurdan, Mégère survie à une rencontre avec Toupet, qui a incinéré des Grands Corbeaux avec sa Garenne du Chaos alors qu'il se dirige vers Darujhistan. Outil et l'Adjointe sont témoin du vol de Mégère. Outil la met en garde contre toutes complaisances envers les pouvoirs inconnus. Assassins ] Dans un des rêves de Kruppe, Le Jeteur d'Os T'Lan Imass Pran Chole, le Dieu Ancien K'rul et Kruppe oeuvrent ensemble pour la renaissance de Loquevoile au travers d'une femme Rhivie enceinte, ce qui inclus également les âmes de Frissombre et Bellurdan. Mes Regrets est secoué par la mention du mot :" Voyant". Cependant, Cottillon réaffirme son emprise, Sorry suit Kruppe jusqu'à la taverne du Phénix, où elle rencontre Crokus qui se trahit lors d'un incident, révélant qu'il est le "Porteur de pièce". Baruk apprend de la bouche de Mégère que des inconnus, probablement des Malazéens sont à la recherche du Tertre du Tyran Jaghut prétendument localisé dans les Collines Gadrobies. Alarmé par cette nouvelle, Brauk demande de l'aide auprès des bibliothécaires and envoie ses agents, Kruppe et ses amis vers les Collines pour surprendre toute trace d'excavation. Il dit à Kruppe de prendre Crokus afin de l'empêcher de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Ben Le Vif a une entrevue avec Ombretrône et conclu un arrangement pour éliminer Toupet. Anmander Rake envoie des Mage Assassin Tistes Andii pour éliminer la guilde des Assassins de Darujhistan. Ben Le Vif relâche ub démon mais il est tué en quelques minutes par les Mages Assassins talentueux de Rake. Crokus pénètre de nuit dans la propriété d'Arle et rend les bijoux de Chalice. Après avoir parlé un moment, Chalice le laisse partir. Mes Regrets le surveille. Les Collines Gadrobies Outil et Lorn arrivent au tertre du Jaghut. Bien que les récits du T'Lan Imass sur les événements passés éveille le doute dans l'esprit de l'Adjointe quant à la sagesse de leur entreprise, elle décide de continuer comme prévu. Kruppe et son groupe voyagent jusqu'au Collines Gadrobies. Kruppe explique à Crokus qu'ils travaillent pour Baruk et qu'ils essayent de repérer ce que le Corbeau a vu dans cet endroit depuis le ciel. Paran et Toc suivent la piste de Toupet qui laisse des Corbeaux morts dans son sillage. Ils sont pris dans une embuscade tendue par le pantin et Toc et jeté dans une Garenne inconnue. Ben le Vif qui observait de plus loin, transmet la localisation de Toupet à Ombretrône. Il envoie Les Molosses qui détruisent le pantin. Lorn croise la route du groupe de Kruppe et sans réfléchir les attaques alors qu'ils n'étaient pas menaçants. Le combat laisse Coll blessé et Kruppe et Murillio inconscients. Réalisant finalement que le combat n'était pas nécessaire, l'Adjointe obtient de Crokus la promesse de s'occuper des blessés et de quitter Darujhistan les prochains jours. Pendant ce temps, Mes Regrets se rapproche de lui. En ayant fini avec le pantin, Les Molosses se tournent vers Paran mais Rake apparait et tue deux des chiens avec son épée, Dragnipur. Il demande ensuite à Ombretrône de les rappeler, ainsi que son compagnon, obligeant Cotillon à abandonner son emprise sur Mes Regrets. Après le départ des deux Ascendants Paran touche le sang d'un des Molosses mort et se retrouve projeté dans la Garenne de Dragnipur où il rencontre un wagon immense tiré par ceux qui furent terrassés par l'épée. Avec l'aide d'Oponn, il réussi à libérer Les Molosses. Ensuite il réapparaît dans le monde réel où les corps des chiens ont disparus. Mes regrets, totalement désorientée, tombe nez à nez avec Crokus et les autres, Coll s'aperçoit qu'elle a été possédée et dit à ce dernier de l'emmener immédiatement à son Oncle Mammot. Lorn et Outil pénètre dans le tertre malgré leurs propres doutes décident de procéder à la libération du Tyran. Sur le chemin du retour vers Darujhistan, Mes Regrets se choisit un nouveau : Apsalar. Kruppe et Murillio les suivent pour protéger Crokus et avertir Baruk de la présence des Malazéens. Paran rencontre un groupe de Rhivi avec parmi eux une jeune fille qui à l'allure de Loquevoile. Ils disparaissent avant qu'il puisse en savoir plus. Il croise la route de Coll ensuite et les deux hommes développe un début d'amité. La Cité au Halo Bleue Rallick rencontre un agent de l'Anguille qui le prévient qu' Ocelot a accepté un contrat sur la tête de Coll. Rake et Baruk ont un long entretien durant lequel ils explorent entre autre les motivations de Seigneur de Lune. Plus tard Baruk le conduit jusqu'à un Mammot endormi, et Rake fait remarquer que l'érudit a dû se rapprocher de trop près dans ses recherches et qu'il est peut-être possédé par le Tyran. Meese warns Crokus that he is wanted for killing a guard and advises that he and Apsalar remain hidden at Mammot's house. Unbeknown to all three of them, a Tiste Andii assassin is watching the house to kill Crokus when he leaves. Kruppe and Murillio arrive at the Phoenix Inn. Murillio leaves soon after and is accosted by Circle Breaker who passes on a message concerning Turban Orr. Rallick meanwhile is hunting Ocelot. Whiskeyjack tells Kalam to make a final attempt at contacting the Assassin's Guild. Quick Ben can not trace Sorry. Fiddler gives Whiskeyjack a moral talking to. Paran arrives at the city gate with a delirious Coll. A guard organises a wagon to convey the injured man to the Phoenix Inn. Rallick thwarts Ocelot's attempt to assassinate Coll and kills the Clan Leader. Serrat regains consciousness and realises she has been knocked out by someone as she was about to make a move on the coinbearer. She vows revenge and leaves by Warren. Crokus and Apslar have moved to the attic of the Phoenix Inn in the meantime. A surgeon is attending Coll and Paran considers breaking his sword. Kalam arrives and Paran orders him to fetch the squad's healer immediately. Kalam returns with Whiskeyjack and Mallet who is able to save Coll. The Sergeant uses a device from the Emperor's days to get in touch with Dujek. They exchange updates on the current situation in Pale, Darujhistan and of Genabackis as a whole. Dujek is about to defy orders of the Empress and is intending taking on a new enemy, called the Pannion Seer. Paran agrees to stay with the squad but asks for Whiskeyjack to remain in charge. Lorn and Tool take the Jaghut Tyrant's Finnest and return to the surface. Crokus and Apsalar leave the Inn whilst Serrat is again foiled in her attempt to kill him. Rallick reaches Murillio's room. His wound turns out to have been healed to the point of looking like a week old scar but he is weak from the loss of blood. Murillio has suspicions as to who is The Eel and leaves to find him. Baruk also wants to meet The Eel and Kruppe agrees to arrange it. Paran gets more information about Dujeks's plans from Whiskeyjack. Lorn and Tool part ways as she heads for Darujhistan whilst Tool remains behind to observe the Tyrant as he emerges. }} }} Crokus and Apsalar reach K'rul's belfry where they find the body of Ocelot. Observing Moon's Spawn, Crokus briefly sees five huge winged shapes leaving it. Notes et références Liens externes *Gardens of the Moon on Wikipedia *Beginners guide to Gardens of the Moon characters Catégorie:Les jardins de la Lune